Dbex
by animepimp29
Summary: What I think happen after Goku was taken away with the dragon and how the others will fight to save the earth from evil forces with out their hero. Also how will the next line of Z team deal with their social lives. Later will be GB.


**Hello every one it's me again with a brand new story. It takes place after the dragon took Goku away and it is my version of what happen to the rest when he left. If you have any problems with it just email me or something my email will be at the bottom. Hey and I don't really know the ages so if you people could tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or the Grandai 2 char.**

**CH1: Return of the Ginyus**

Deep in the far reaches of space on a deserted blood red planet located in a

small galaxy a small army of about a hundred was in rows of ten all of them

looked different and wore armor like the sayjins would wear. At the front if the formation five solders were in front of an old man whose face you could not see because it covered in a black robe that he was wearing. He was looking at the army sitting cross legged on a giant red rock. In the old mans hand was a giant black bowl with purple alien writing that went around it; we also had a large wooden spoon in his small slender hands. One of the five members in front stepped up to the old man "are you sure this will bring back lord Frieza, master Cooler, and King Cole?" He spoke up to the old timer. He looked mostly like a human with his blue hair that went to his shoulders and his blue eyes that scanned what the old man was doing. On his forehead was a long silver horn that glowed in the light of a near by moon. "Yes my child this will bring them back with more power then they can believe." Another one stepped up those one was a huge loin type beast with huge muscles, gigantic claws, fangs that could bite through metal. When he walked over by his leader you could see that loin man was about twice the size of his master. "This better work old man" He roared out with his booming voice "or else I will tear you about and eat you myself." The old man laughed at the beasts comment. "Do not worry my child" The old man kept stirring faster. The blue haired one sighed and turned back to his troops yelling at the top of his lungs "BACK TO THE SHIP" as soon as he spoke the troops turned around and began to walk way. The five leaders began to walk away one with silver horn looking back "We will be back when you are ready."

Mean wile on planet earth over at the son house an eager Goten was packing up in his small white wallpaper room putting all his stuff into boxes wile a crying Chichi watched her yellow dress soaked. "Your father has been gone for two months and now you're leaving too how you could?" The woman blubbered out. Goten smiled rubbing the back of his head "Mom we knew I had to move out sometime you know how embarrassing it is to be my age and still living with my parents?" Goten began packing again putting all his clothes and training gis into another box. "Now mom you know you can visit me and Trunks anytime you want except on day's that start with Ts Ss and Fs and only between the hours of three and five" Goten spoke trying to make his mom feel better but it only made it worse. "I'm going to be all alone now but you don't care do you?" Chichi began tugging on her son's white sweat shirt trying to make him feel guilty. "Mom I do care I will come to visit you every Friday night for dinner and you know you still have Gohan right next door." An exhausted Goten spoke out picking up his three boxes and walking down the stairs his despite mother still holding on to him for dear life. Outside Gohan was waiting by a depressed Pan waiting for his brother to come out so he could give him a proper goodbye. "With uncle Goten gone who am I going to hang out with around here" Pan whined to her father. "Well me and your mother are still here you know we can get down in funky as you kids say." Pan got wide eyed at her fathers words "Dad don't ever say that again" Pan shook her fist at him angry "if any of my friends were around to see that I would die from embarrassment" Gohan chuckled petting his daughters head "Ok I won't say that anymore Panny" Pan cried out and hid her face "Dad stop calling me that I'm not a little kid anymore. Gohan laughed again "Pan you will always be my little Panny" The raven haired girl grown and walked away from her father. Goten then came out dragging his mother who was attached to his leg. "Gohan would you help me please she won't let go" Gohan and Pan snickered "I don't even think Vageta strength can pull her off of you baby bro" Gohan joked and pan added in "Yea uncle Goten I think you might have to stay." The father and daughter laughed at Goten's misery. "Come on you guys help me out here she getting my pants all wet" Pan giggled as her father walked up to his mother pulling her of Goten. "Mom you have to let him grow up" Gohan tried to help out but a furious Chichi turned around fire in her eyes "I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING I WILL NOT LET MY BABY GO" The protective mother ran up to Goten again hugging him. Gohan looked dumbfound as he began to step back. Goten struggled to get out of his moms grip "Mom please Trunks and Marron will be here any minute and I don't want them to see me like this." Chichi began to cry again "Oh so you care more about how you look in front of your friends then about your own mother's feelings?" Goten sighed defeated as he put his boxes down and hugged his mother back. "Mom you know I love you more then anything" Goten began to say in till his mother interrupted "Even that whore Paris?" Goten got angry pushing his mother gently off of him "Mom what did I tell you Paris is not a whore. She goes to church every Sunday, volunteers at the old folks home every time she gets a chance, and last night she did a fun raiser for the poor" Chichi turned her back to him crossing her arms. "I don't care you are to good for her"

Mean wile on the way to the son's house was a bright read convertible capsule car. In the front seat was a lavender hair boy and in the back were two girls one with blonde hair and one with blue. "Finally my big brother is moving out of his parent's house how many years" Bra spoke teasing Trunks. The young male sayjin began to hit his head on the steering wheel "Remember Trunks don't let her know when you leaving." Marron chuckled at the siblings fighting. Bra looked over seeing the blond haired girl had on yet another new stylish pink dress with little thin pink laces tied on the shoulders. "Marron is that a new dress it looks great" Bra said a little sarcastically it seemed every day Marron had something new. "Oh yes it I bought it the other day cost my dad four hundred bucks but don't you think it's worth it I mean just look at it." Bra smiled at the dimwitted girl. Bra had her shopping sprees but her family was rich Marron was only middle class. "Oh Bra by the way I was hoping this weekend we could hit the malls again." Bra smiled "Marron we do that every weekend ever since we knew what money was." Marron laughed as Trunks rolled his eyes. "Teenagers" Trunks muttered out wishing they were at Goten's house already. The two girls kept going on about everything as Trunks wished the car would just explode taking all three with it. He soon saw a two small round housed growing a smile as he saw Goten, Gohan, Pan, and Chichi waiting. He stopped the car and got out watching the scene. "No mom I will visit" Goten argued happy Trunks had finally got there. "No you won't you will never visit me you don't even care if I'm sitting lonely in my house with no one to care for me" Chichi was crying horrible now her face soaked with tears. "Mom" Gohan chimed in "I will be right next door and I will make Pan come over every day to keep you company." Pan opened her mouth "Wha" But it was quickly closed by her father's hand. Chichi didn't stop and ignored her eldest son "My little baby is leaving me and he doesn't even care he is breaking his mothers heart. The mother that fed him, took care of him, nursed him back to heath when he was sick." Goten rubbed the back of his starting to feel bad now. "Mom……… Please stop I will come visit and you can come visit too." Goten tried to contemplate for his leaving. Chichi stopped crying "Fine then I'm visiting twenty-four seven for three hundred and sixty four days a year." The rest looked confused as Gohan finally questioned her "Three hundred and sixty four?" "Yea we will spend my birthday at my house." The old woman said crossing her arms again. Goten moaned and tried to reason with her "Mom you can visit three times a week and it can't be on Friday or Saturday" Chichi began to wail again grabbing on to her son. "Why do you have to be so cruel to your mother don't you know how much I love you?" Gohan began to put his brother's boxes in Trunk's car still thinking of how to help Goten get away from his mother. Goten began to walk towards the car as Trunks got back into the drivers seat. "Mom I am leaving now please doesn't be sad you still have Gohan, Pan, and Videl right next door." Chichi tried to jump for her son but was held back by Pan and Gohan. "Run Goten now" Gohan said. Goten listen to his brother and got into the car waving by to them "Remember you guys can visit anytime bye mom love you." Trunks then started the car taking off "What the hell was that man I thought she was going to chain herself to you." Goten laughed "Well I guess I remind her lot of my dad and she wants to keep me near her." He smiled his famous Son smile putting his hands behind his head closing his eyes. When he opened them he realize Bra and Marron were in the car he looked back and smiled at them "Hey Marron Hey Bra how did you talk Trunks in to taking you guys along?" Trunks mumbled angrily "My mother made me." Goten chuckled as Bra and Marron snickered. "Hi Goten my aren't we looking nice to today new hair cut?" Marron complimented as Goten's smile and ego grew. "No same old hair cut I have had for a wile." Goten stated. Bra looked over and began to whisper "God Marron why don't you take your panties off now and save him the time. "For the expensive red lacy designer original I'm wearing even Goten would have to buy be dinner first." She joked back in a soft tone so the boys would not hear her. Now Bra and Marron were best friends for a reason they had a lot in common. They both like to shop with their parent's money, they both like guys but would wait a wile before they gave away their virginity, and they both like Goten a lot. When they were children they rip each others heads of about who would get the Barbie that looked a little like Goten. The whole family knew about the crush the girls had on him too from diary readings, I heart Goten being put over and over again in their school binders, and the casually screaming from the room about how much they like him. It seemed every one knew except Goten and Vegeta. "So Trunks what does this knew apartment look like" Goten wondered scratching his head. "Well Goten it's in West City, three bedroom, bigger then you mom's and Gohan's house combined, and was decorated by my mom so if she asks how you like it say you love the colors that should get you home free." Goten cringed his face at Trunks remark Bulma never really knew how to decorate something. When Trunks saw this he laughed and replied "Yea we will trash it up before long doesn't worry."

Else wear on the new planet Namek a take over had accrued by the new Ginyu Force. It had been about a month since this had happen and they had killed most of the Namek's and left the others to rot in chains as they made them no hard labor for no reason. Located where the village with all seven dragonballs were located was a giant a hundred story twenty-five football field long Ginyu symbol looking building that was seen all around the area. In a near by hut of the building seven Namek's were huddled together over a round table, 3 old, 4 young. "We must get the dragon balls back from them and wish are champion back to life" One of the could old ones expressed slamming his fist on the table as the others look at each other in agreement. One young one stepped began to argue "Yes but they are keeping them heavily guarded there is no way any Namek besides him could get in the place father, you have seen what the one with the silver horn has done to are people. You can barley tell they were even a living being." The rest nodded their heads in agreement. One of the old ones on the right spoke "Maybe if we got are people to revolt and cause a rite, then maybe we can cause a distraction and four of are best people could go in and get them. They all looked at each outer in disbelief. "Yes elder but that would kill many of are people" The young one from before stated. "Yes but then we could get the chosen one back from the grave and have him save the rest of are people." A moment of silence fell upon the room before the young ones father spoke "It is settled my son take your four friends to the building wile we start a rite between the people quickly we will not have much time." The son nodded and bowed. Turning around to his other four friends who nodded also they headed out ready to get the dragonballs.

Back on planet earth Vegeta was training hard in the gravity room again seat dripping down from his super sayjin four body, as he bunched another one of Bulma's robots in. "Woman… these… things are getting weaker… and weaker I swear your… not even trying." The prince uttered panting in between words as his wife from the other room pushed the intercom button her voice coming from the speakers. "Well Vegeta I could take the time to make up stronger if I didn't have to make a thousand a minute god can't you tone it down just a little?" the blue haired woman howled at her husband as the last robot came his way and he final flashed it. "I guess not" She sighed hitting her on one the control panel hitting the button "Another batch will be ready in an hour. The sayjin grunted turning back to normal he was wearing his leather jacket again. He exited the room and floated into the kitchen getting a bottle of ice cold water. He looked at a near by made "You human where is my daughter?" The maid turned around looking at the exhausted warrior. "Last time I heard your royal highness, the young Miss Bra was going to go with her brother to check out the new apartment." He grunted again and shooed her away taking another drink of water. The prince floated over to the dining room table muttering the whole way "Damn woman putting the kitchen thousand of miles away from the dining room I swear" When he did get there he sat his water down and thought for a moment. "With Kakarotto gone me and those three half breeds are the only ones to protect the earth" he sighed taking another drink "I have to find those three and the damn human and train them if I were to go this planet would be in the hands of them." The black haired man shuttered at the thought of the earth in the hands of a human, nerd, and two wild hooligans.

Over at the Son house hold Gohan was inside trying to comfort his mother wile Pan and Uub fought outside. "Yes uncle Goten's gone now" She said as she rapidly punched at him Uub was fighting defensively only blocking or dodging "To bad I had fun sparring with him. You, Trunks, and Goten are the only sayjin I can beat." He commented moving out of the way of another charge by Pan. "Ha so every week when we spar you have one besides this you get no training and I train every day so…" the girl tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and punched her in the face twice letting go and flying back. "Grr" she growled and stuck her fist out rushing at him he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her kicking her into the ground. "I do train sometimes not as much as you though." He sad smiling as he landed on the ground. Pan sat up rubbing her head "Dang it I lost again" she pouted "Don't worry Pan you did a lot better this time your much faster now then when we first started sparring." Uub complimented as he headed towards the forest "See you next week" with that said he blasted off flying back to his village. Pan watched him in till he was no longer in site then took off into the air. "Maybe I will go see what Uncle Goten new place looks likes" She thought out loud as she blasted off to the sky.

At the boy's new apartment the two were already in a fight "I should get the bigger bed room I did pay for the place." Trunks affirmed looking at Goten then around the empty huge room that looked about the size of a small house. Goten kicked down on the red carpet floors lightly so not to break it. "You didn't pay for this place man shorts your mom did and she loves me as much as she loved you." The second born Son smiled holding his fists up "Even girlie hair if you want to fight about it you know I can whoop on you now unlike when we were children." Trunks look to the door way where Marron and Bra were giggling at Goten's remark of coarse the two sided with Goten. Trunks narrowed his eyes and began to power up tuning into a super sayjin. "What did I tell you about making fun of my shorts they are very athletically and woman find them attractive" Goten laugh and began to power up himself "Blind woman maybe" Trunks growled and charged at Goten tackling him into the floor as he began to punch at his face over and over again. "Don't ever talk about my clothing taste" Goten got hit by the first few and then began to block the rest with his arms. Soon a ki blast hit Trunks in the head doing no damage just distracted him as he looked over to see that Bra had thrown it. "What was that for? Are you on his side?" Goten smirked "I think she is bro" Goten then slide his legs from under Trunks and kicked him in the chest knocking the super sayjin off of him. Trunks was felt so betrayed as he stood up wide eye "How could you choose him over me we are flesh in blood." Trunks began to look at the two girls looking back and forth turning back to normal. "Yea but he is way cuter then you are." Bra smiled and put her hand down setting both of them on her hips as she did a Vegeta smirk. Trunks just shook his head "You know Bra I will remember this when you get into a fight with mom or dad and want to come in." Bra smiled and pointed out "Ha if that happen I would as Goten to let me in." Trunks laughed and moved over to the girls pushing them out of the way "Your boyfriend won't be alive by then." Bra blushed and look over at Goten who was looking around the place "Guess this means the room is mine now." The young sayjin laughed and walked out going to go get his stuff from the car.

**Yea that's it sorry it was so bad I got writers block at the end I swear it will pick up later on. Review go ahead send flames I don't care any review is a good review.**


End file.
